Reign of Angels
by Novelist13
Summary: After Jace destroys her, Clary talks Sebastian into taking her to the Wayland manor. There, in search of the White Book, Clary finds Ithuriel. Clary doesn't kill him, even if he wants to die. Now, with the bond, what can she do to make it right again?


Hey everyone! I just finished reading the Mortal Instruments Series, and I have this really good idea that I would like you to read!

Disclaimer: This is going to count for the whole story; I don't own anything, but my own idea and any other characters that I come up with.

Summary: After Jace destroys her, Clary talks Sebastian into taking her to the Wayland manor. There, in search of the White Book, Clary finds Ithuriel. Clary doesn't kill him, even if he wants to die. Using the healing rune she came up with, she frees him, unknowingly creating a bond between them. Now, with a battle arising, what can Clary do to make everything right again?

* * *

Clary sprinted from the manor. She couldn't get his face out of her mind. Like he really hated her. Like she really was a mistake.

"Clary! Clary, wait up!" Clary turned her head, and saw Sebastian coming out after her.

"Hey! I was wondering if you were OK...you ran out of there in a hurry..." His eyes pierced her, and she was seized with a feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

"Umm..." Suddenly, Clary remembered that she was here for a reason. She was here to find a cure for her mother.

"I need to find a warlock, by the name of Ragnor Fell...do you know of him?" Clary asked, fluttering her eyelashes without knowing it. Sebastian seemed to fall for it, because he put his arm around her and lead her to the stables.

"I don't know him personally, but he has helped my family. Here, I'll show you where he lives."

Clary smiled stiffly, her heart still aching.

"Here. You can use my horse." Clary walked over to the horse he pointed at. The mare was big, black, and scary looking. Clary shrunk against Sebastian's side, and he seemed amused at her fright.

"You can face Valentine in the face and not be afraid and yet your scared of Caspian?" Clary smirked suddenly, remembering her favorite book.

Sebastian helped her onto the horse, and got on behind her. Clary felt trapped, not safe, locked between his arms. She shook the feeling off. Now wasn't the time to become week.

Clary and Sebastian rode for about three hours, while Clary just looked at the passing scenery. She knew now what everyone was talking about when they talked about the Glass City. There seemed to be an under laying pulse to the country...like it was alive with magic.

Soon, they came across to a small hut, like the ones in fairy tales. Smoke puffed out, in the shape of question marks. Clary smirked. All warlocks that she knew have sense of humor.

With Sebastian's help, Clary jumped down and raced to the door. She had to hide an exclamation of shock when Magnus Bane answered the door.

"Ragnor Fell, we need your help..." Sebastian started, but then Magnus waved his hand. He froze, and just stayed there, still as a statue. His eyes didn't even move.

"What did you do?" Clary asked. She waved her hand in front of his face, in a way a little amused.

"Nothing...he just will think no time is passed, and allow me to talk to you."

"Why are you even here?"

"Lucian sent a request to me. He knew you would do something silly, and he wanted me to be around so I could keep an eye on you. I decided to check on Ragnor Fell, but the house was trashed by demons. He left his imprint, but only a few words stood out. He was murdered by Valentine, and he wanted the White Book. He thinks that Jocelyn hide the book with him."

Clary stared at him in shock. Her mother wouldn't do that! But then again, there was a whole life that her mother hide from her.

"Clarissa, you need to find the White Book. It's hidden in the Wayland Manor. You might be able to get in, but only you. You're part of Valentine's family, and might be able to get through the protective charms. When your done, bring me the White Book. It has the cure for your mother, and I know a place to hide it."

Clary's suspicion arose. How did she know she could trust him?

"You can't be sure. You have to do it for your mother. Now put away your pride and get to it!" Magnus said, almost like he read her mind.

Clary stomped her foot in frustration. This was all her mother's fault! She should have told her about all of this, and left her some idea what she would be getting into when she pulled her daughter into it!

Sebastian was right where he was when she left him, and she yanked on his hand. To her surprise, he came out of his trace, and just kept right on talking. "-to get a cure for Jocelyn Fray's sickness..."

Clary wondered how he knew her mother's last name...she put it down to Isabelle telling him. She didn't care, she just pulled him away and back to Capsian.

"Clary, what are you doing? We need his help!" Sebastian followed her, but he seemed to be reluctant.

"I know where the medicine cure is for my mother. I didn't remember until I saw this, but you need to take me to Wayland manor..." Sebastian looked at her with shock, and then suspicion.

"Couldn't you have your brother show you?" Sebastian asked. Clary ignored him, and mounted the horse, surprising herself that she managed to stay on. She didn't think twice about lying. Her whole life seemed like one big lie. One more wouldn't hurt her.

"No...he doesn't care for our mother. I'm the only one who can do this. If you can't help me, than bring be back and show me someone who can help me."

Sebastian stared at her like he had never seen her. Without saying a word, he got on behind her, and lead the horse to the road, kicked him into a gallop, and rode to the Wayland Manor.

* * *

When they got to the hill over looking the manor, Sebastian stopped.

"I can't go in, because I'm not Valentine's son...and he was the last one to lay down the protection spells. Go ahead. I'll wait for you here."

Clary was shaking her head before he even finished.

"I'm going to stay overnight. The place is bound to be huge, and I have to look. Send Jace, Isabelle and Alec when you get back. It's vital that they are here. Tomorrow, after they leave, can you go to Amatis and tell her that I'm sorry and what I did today?"

Sebastian looked her up and down. Reaching deep inside her for her last amount of acting, she reached up, grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was short, and Clary felt like there was something familiar to the curve of his lips.

"Please...for me..." Clary said, before turning and darting over the hill. She saw the manor, and slowed when she was right in front of it. She pulled out her stele, and marked an opening rune on the front of the door. A nail came out of the door, and she knew what she had to do. She pricked her finger, and it retracted, while the door opened up with a creak.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the witch light, shinning it into the house. The moment that the light hit the wall, elegant torches lit up. Clary let her arm drop. She closed her eyes, and reached her zen zone. She let her intuition to lead her around the house.

When her feet stopped, she opened her eyes. She was in a library, and one book was glowing. She raced over to it, and pulled it off of the shelf.

_The Mother's Book of Cooking and Sewing. _Sounded like something her mother would hide something in. She opened it, and found it hollowed. Inside, nestled so it wouldn't rattle, she picked it up, feeling the magic pulse under her hand.

Shoving it into her pocket, she wandered around the house. There was this one room, that looked like a battle prep room. There were hangers full of Shadowhunter clothing. Clary brushed her hand against one that looked like it would fit her better than the ones that she was wearing now.

She changed into the clothing quickly, without thinking about it. She looked around, and saw the boots that Isabelle always wore when she got ready. Clary tried several on, and then found some which fit her. She grabbed some sheaths, one for her stele, one for her witch light, one for her dagger, and one for this little pocket knife she found in the armory that was in the corner. It was the only thing left.

She pulled her hair back, tightly, with a leather thong that she found in a chest. When she looked in the mirror, all she found was her mother's face staring back at her.

Clary turned her back away, and headed back to the library.

In her frustration, she walked up to a random shelf, and yanked down all the books, knocking them across the room. She let out a cross between a cry and laugh, before turning back to the empty shelf.

Where the books were, was a door.

Clary looked around, making sure that she didn't feel a presence, and went in.

_This is by far the stupidest thing that I have ever done. _Clary thought. She found she didn't care. What did she have to live for?

The stairs went all the way down, at lead a 1/4 of a mile under the ground. Clary pulled out her witch light from the sheath it was in, and raised it high, only to drop it again, where it still blazed.

There were dead monsters everywhere, next to the cages, journals. She shivered, picking up one that was next to a dead body of a werewolf. She didn't want to think about if she had heard of them or not.

_Subject seemed to withstand drinking water with silver powder mixed in, and then started coughing up blood. Later, found the front of him covered in sores. Next day, sores grew. Will wait longer to see._

Nauseated, Clary threw the journal as far away from her as she could. It hit the floor near a sheet pinned to the ceiling. The drab room was in all black, red, dried blood on the walls, which made the blanket stand out.

Clary felt something pulling her to the blanket. She knew something horrible was there, but something kept pulling her there.

Reaching out her hand, she felt the roughness and stiffness of the blanket, and yanked it down from the ceiling.

There, laying at her feet, in the middle of a pentagon, was an angel.

Clary darted back, so scared she didn't even care if she backed into one of the dead animals' cages.

The angel looked at her, his skin bone white. Huge, blue wings came out of his back, folded over him. Blond hair fell over, matted with blood and dirt into sockets which might have had eyes in them a long time ago...

Yet, she knew the name. A name that was imprinted on her brain.

Clary walked forward...

"Ithuriel..." she whispered.

The angel looked at her, and reached out, in the general direction of her dagger...

"No...no! I can heal you...I have your powers..." Clary mumbled, dropping to her knees. She looked at the chains, and drew out her stele.

_There isn't anything that you can do for me. My time is up. _Clary heard the voice as if it was talking to her face to face.

"No..NO! I'm not letting you die!" Clary unlocked the runes, not just the locks, but all the little chains. She heard smashing behind her, and she wasn't surprised to see all the cages going to pieces, all the journals' pages flying out of the broken bindings...

Clary crawled over to the angel, and flipped him over.

She didn't know a rune that would heal him...but she had to try. She could never live with herself if she didn't even try.

She only thought about one thing...healing him. Her stele moved on her own accord, and soon, when she dropped her hand, a broken angel wasn't laying on her lap.

Ithuriel was majestic, radiating power. His hair was still blond, but more like the color of the sun. His face and body was clean of scratches, and his wings were no longer a dark blue...but a blue that was brighter than the sky, and matched his eyes, which came back into his face.

Ithuriel raised his majestic head, and looked her in the eyes.

_Thank you. I am forever in your debt. _

Ithuriel turned himself over, with his head at his feet. Clary felt something jolt out of her, and connect with Ithuriel...

Suddenly, she felt empowered, and something ripped through her back. Her eyesight sharpened, she felt stronger. Her hands glowed, and a little insignia appeared on her hand.

Clary threw her head back, and felt light poor out of her. She remembered the beginning of the war, everything...every rune that had been created, and every legend that was true...

Clary reached for her back, and was shocked when she felt wings...feathery wings, feathery and soft, and as pure as untouched snow...her hand had the imprint of crossed wings, and a rune in the front for healer...

Ithuriel rose above her, taller than her.

_Come...there is much to be done. _

Clary, her mind still running around in circles, followed him from the prison that had held him for who knows how long...

And they both didn't look back.

* * *

This idea had been in my head for a while...please, tell me the truth...do you like it? Do you want me to keep going?

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
